


He's so bad, but he does it so well

by iwritetrash



Series: Bellarke One Shots [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy has a serious hero complex, Clarke isn't taking any of his shit, F/M, Firefighter Bellamy, Nurse Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetrash/pseuds/iwritetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is a firefighter who always ends up in the ER during Clarke’s shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's so bad, but he does it so well

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing some thinking and I remembered that I never posted my fics from the secret santas I did at Christmas, so without further ado, here is my contribution to the bellarke secret santa gift exchange, now available for you all to read :)

“Dr G, hey!” Clarke sighed as a familiar voice echoed through the hallway.

“Mr Murphy, I see you’re back again, may I remind you I’m not a doctor, just a nurse.” Clarke forced a smile. I was safe to say she had dealt with John Murphy far too often for her own sanity.

“Yeah, whatever. You know, there’s this thing with fire where it gets really hot and if you get too close, I dunno I guess it burns you.” Murphy smirked as he sauntered over.

“What was it this time, Murphy?” Clarke gritted her teeth. Murphy was a sassy little prick and she really didn’t want to deal with him, but unfortunately his ‘accidents’ often coincided perfectly with her shift at the hospital, meaning she almost always had to deal with whatever injury he’d picked up during the evening. Brilliant.

“Just a typical house fire. Nothing interesting, I just got a bit too close to the hot red flickery shit.” He lifted his arm as proof, sporting a large burn on his forearm. Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Okay, come on, I’ll take a look, just hop onto that bed while I get your paperwork.” Clarke pointed to an empty bed and turned to head for the reception desk, but Murphy stopped her.

“Don’t worry about me princess, Reyes can look after me-” Clarke snorted. It was a well known fact that Raven hated Murphy with a passion. “- You need to deal with Bellamy.”

“Jesus Christ, what did that asshole do this time?” Clarke groaned as she hurried out into the hall, hearing urgent voices that signified a new arrival. She rushed over, demanding information from the paramedics about the fireman lying on the stretcher.

“Smoke inhalation, minor burns. He’s unconscious. It shouldn’t be too serious as long as we get some more oxygen ASAP and get him into a bed.” Monty, the paramedic on duty, recited just like he did every other time Bellamy came in.

Clarke rolled her eyes and muttered something along the lines of “stupid fireman with his stupid hero complex”, before hurriedly beginning to work on cleaning up his burns.

Clarke was familiar with Bellamy, seeing as, like Murphy, he was a regular in the ER. His job wasn’t exactly risk free, but somehow Bellamy always ended up getting injured, mainly because he had serious heroic tendencies, even for animals. He once picked up a major burn trying to save a goldfish that was in its tank. Clarke’s not saying she’s pro animal death but a goldfish? Those things live for abut a year before someone forgets to feed them and they die, and even when they’re alive they just swim around a tank. Either way, Clarke doesn’t really think it was worth it for the burn he ended up with, although he’s also to blame, seeing as he always wears his protective clothing wrong.

Idiot.

“Hey there Dr G” Bellamy mumbled as he slowly came to while Clarke dressed his burns. He smiled weakly at her, and she had to admit, her heart fluttered a little.

“Mr Blake, good to see you again.” Clarke sighed. “You realise if you keep this up you’re gonna kill yourself one day? This is the third time in a month I’ve seen you in here, it’s not good for you.” Clarke lectures him, just like she does every other time she sees him. He never listens.

“I’m a fireman, it’s my job to run into burning buildings.” Bellamy shrugged it off. Clarke scoffed.

“It’s also your job to wear your fucking uniform properly so you don’t get burnt or breathe in the smoke.” Clarke muttered.

“Dr Griffin, what are you implying?” Bellamy feigned shock. Clarke huffed at the doctor comment but didn’t correct him.

“I’m implying that you’re an idiot who needs to stop injuring himself.”

“I’m just trying to help people, princess.”

“Then do it in a way that doesn’t involve getting yourself killed. You know, smoke contains carbon monoxide which, when inhaled, bonds with the haemoglobin in-”

“I didn’t come here for a biology lesson. Now correct me if I’m wrong, princess, but it sounds an awful lot like you care.” Bellamy flashed her a signature smirk.

“Of course not, a face like yours is just too pretty to waste.” Clarke grumbled in response.

“Well, Dr G, I have a question for you.” Bellamy grinned up at her.

“Okay…” Clarke muttered warily.

“How many times am I gonna have to get brought to the ER during your shift before you tell me your first name?” Bellamy smirked. Clarke raised her eyebrows.

“Seriously?” She laughed.

“Seriously.” Bellamy nodded, attempting, and failing, to look serious.

“My name is Clarke. Happy?”

“Not quite.” Clarke groaned. “How many times am I gonna have to come to the ER before you go on a date with me?”

“Maybe just one more.” Clarke laughed as she set down the bandages she’d been using to dress his burns. “I’ll see you tonight Mr Blake, when you pick me up at the end of my shift.” She smiled before she sauntered away, his eyes following her on the way out.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift


End file.
